


I Promise

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: Dean makes a promise he intends to keep.





	

_It was going to be a life changing day for Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak even if they didn’t know it yet. Dean walked into preschool with a smile on his face. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same after this day._

“Dean? I’d like to introduce you to our new student, Castiel. I’d like for you to show him around and be his buddy. I think you two will get along very well.” The Teacher, Mrs. Harvelle stated.

Dean looked at the smaller lad and smiled his famous crooked smile. Castiel hid behind the teacher until Dean took it upon himself to grab Cas by the hand and took him to where the best reading spots are.

Castiel was very shy at first, but as soon as Dean grabbed his hand the boy knew everything would be okay.

-

Ever since that day at preschool, Cas and Dean were a packaged deal.

You couldn’t get one without the other. Projects at school? Dean and Cas. Sports teams where Cas would get picked last? Dean wouldn’t join a team until the captain picked Cas. Cas would say it was fine that he’d never get picked, but Dean didn’t mind because he hated sports anyway.

Every teacher they’d ever have would yell at them for talking during class, but wouldn’t do anything about it. Even teachers knew that Dean and Cas would still find ways around a seating arrangement if they were separated.

Even as next door neighbors after Castiel’s family got acclimated to the new town, they were still always together. If Cas wasn’t at home, he’d be at the Winchester house. It was the same way with Dean, if he wasn’t at home, he’d be with Cas and his family.

-

It was getting darker and darker as Dean and Castiel were walking home from the park after playing all day.

“D, are we almost home yet?” Cas tried his best to hide the fact that he was scared, but he kept getting closer to Dean as it felt like forever until they would be home. Dean noticed, but didn’t want to mention it to his best friend; he didn’t want him to be embarrassed. 

“Yeah, Cas. We’re almost home. We just have to keep walking.” Dean says this as he grabs hold of Cas’s smaller hand, thinking that he was already home. This was a promise, one to never let go. And, Dean never does.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by jenmish on tumblr. This is also my first little drabble for the fandom. Originally posted on tumblr but is now available here.


End file.
